Unexpected (ONE SHOT)
by sailorillyana
Summary: Usagi is growing up, perhaps a little too fast. What will her parents do when they find out that their little girl is growing up, but not in the way they had planned for her?


_No_. Usagi stared down at the stick in her hand, heart pounding in her chest. Tears flooded her eyes. "Rei..." Rei, who had been standing outside, walked in.

"It's not good, is it?" Concern was plastered across her face.

Usagi threw the test in the trash as hard as she could and began to sob uncontrollably. "I _just _turned 18! What am I supposed to do, Rei? What... am I supposed... to do?"

Rei dropped to her knees in front of Usagi, who was sitting on top of the closed toilet seat. She grabbed her hands, "You've got to tell Mamoru first."

"He's going to be so angry with me," she worried, her voice rising two octaves with each word she spoke.

Rei rolled her eyes at that, "If he's angry with you, it'll be because he's pissed at himself. It takes two to make something like this happen." She wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulders. "I'll go with you, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi wiped her eyes, "But I want to tell him myself, okay?"

Rei nodded and stood up, pulling Usagi with her. "When will you tell the others?"

Usagi studied Rei for a moment. She seemed almost as nervous as Usagi did, and she was the one person that the girl's mind went to when she missed her period that week. As much as the two fought, that raven haired girl was still her best friend, and she knew she could trust her to stay calm, no matter what, and that's what she needed. "After my parents, I think."

That terrified her the most. Her father was murderous at the very idea of her even dating, let alone being... ugh, she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She hardly remembered the walk between the Hikawa Shrine and Mamoru's front door, her mind swimming with every possibility, and she felt sick just standing there. "Usagi. Knock. I'll be out here." Rei pushed, taking a step away from the door.

Usagi, nervous, nodded and lifted her fist to knock. It took only moments before she heard the lock turn, and she had never felt so nauseous in her life. "Usako," his mood was bright and his eyes were so happy. "This is a surprise!" He leaned over to kiss her, but she put her palm against his chest to stop him.

"I have something to talk to you about." Fear crossed his face for a split second before he composed himself.

"All right, yeah, come in." He stepped aside before closing the door behind her. She sank onto the couch and he took a seat next to her, "What is it, Usako?"

She began to cry right then. He tried to calm her, but she was in hysterics. "You're going to be so angry!"

"I won't be angry, I promise," he said, his voice somewhat relaxing her.

"Mamo... I-I'm," she took a deep breath to stop the sobs just long enough to mutter the word, "pregnant." Mamoru froze. _No_.

The period of silence was a long, terrifying one. It felt lethal. His hand was on the small of her back and her legs were crossed at the ankles and one heel was moving up and down anxiously, his chest was heaving up and down and his mind was working and reworking ways around the backlash from her family. Finally, he came up with an idea,"Let's get married." Usagi stared at him in utter horror. "Look, we'll tell your parents we got married just after your birthday, which would help with the time of conception, and that now we want a ceremony. You'll move in and we'll take it from there." He smiled reassuringly, "I love you, Usako, and I wouldn't mind starting our family a little bit earlier."

His words helped a bit, but something still weighed on her mind. "I'm still a teen parent. _My_ parents will kill me."

"But you're a married teen parent," he corrected with a wry smile. "Not much they can complain about with that."

Usagi considered his words for a moment. "But... we're not _actually _married, Mamo."

"They don't have to know that. We'll say the ceremony is for family and friends, whereas it'll be the real thing, but only you and I have to know that part."

"And Rei," she peeped.

Mamoru sighed, "So that's who was outside with you. Yes, and Rei."

She threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Mamo. I was so afraid."

He chuckled slightly, "Usako, you know me better than that, don't you? Come on, let's go try not to get me killed." He stood up and held his hand out, offering it to her. She took it and rose next to him, and they walked to the door.

Rei was standing just off to the side, staring at the ground nervously, one foot resting on the wall just behind her. She looked up as they took a step out. "Well, you're still together," she remarked, getting an eye roll from Usagi and a nervous laugh from Mamoru.

"We're getting married," Usagi told her as they headed to the elevator, "But you can't tell the girls. I want to surprise them with invitations."

Rei pushed the button and then gave them both an incredulous look, "Married? And what are you going to tell your parents?!" Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a look, and then Mamoru went into a long-winded explanation of what they were going to do. That is, if Kenji didn't kill him first. Rei shook her head disapprovingly, "I think I'll go ahead and head back to the shrine. You guys have fun trying not to get murdered by Usagi's dad." She separated from them when the time came and Usagi and Mamoru were left alone once again.

Usagi had her hands together in front of her, her shoulders were hunched and her head was down. Mamoru was doing much of the same. Worst case scenarios were invading their minds. She worried that they would be caught and she would be shunned from her family; he worried, mostly, that he would get shot. He had one semester left of med school, he didn't have time to die, frankly.

"Why didn't we take your car?" Usagi wondered aloud.

Mamoru shrugged, realizing he hadn't thought about it.

When the arrived at the end of Usagi's driveway, just outside the gate, she stopped. "I can't, Mamo. I can't do it."

"You can't hide it forever, you know? Just stick with the plan and everything will be fine." He encouraged, grabbing her hand. "We're in this together, remember?" With a nervous glance at her stomach, he pulled the gate open and they proceeded to the front door.

"Mama!" Usagi pushed the door open and slipped off her shoes, Mamoru following lead. "I have exciting news!" She had gotten really good at feigning happiness or excitement.

"What is it?" Ikuko walked in, drying her hands on a wash cloth. "Oh, Chiba-san! It's so nice to see you!"

Kenji, who had been in the kitchen, came out shooting daggers at the both of them. "What happened? What did you do to Usagi?"

"Uh, papa, hear me out," Usagi cut in, voice shaking slightly. "We, uh, we, we... Mamo and I, we..."

"We got married!" Mamoru announced, and he looked like he was going to throw up. "We did it spontaneously the day after Usako's 18th birthday. We realized afterward that we really would like to have a wedding for all our friends and her family."

Kenji's face went red, "You... you married my daughter? Without my explicit permission?"

Mamoru put his hands up protectively, "I asked your permission to make her my fiancee, I didn't know I'd need it again for the wedding. And like I said, it was spontaneous."

"As killing you is the only thing I can do about it now," Usagi's father said begrudgingly, "I guess I have to accept it. Just know you'll never be good enough for my little princess."

Usagi, embarrassed, covered her face. Mamoru just laughed, "I know, I almost don't deserve her."

"That isn't true, Chiba-san." Ikuko finally cut in. "You have been very wonderful to my daughter these past few years. I'm glad to see she's with someone _we _can trust," She shot a look to her husband, "And I'll be glad to help plan the wedding!"

"I'm not paying for it," Kenji muttered under his breath.

Mamoru smiled at his comment, "That's okay, I can take care of it." He still had quite a bit of his inheritance left, and with his residency starting soon, he could afford it. Maybe, knowing how Usagi is.

Speaking of, Usagi ran forward and threw her arms around her parents, "I'm so glad you guys are okay with this. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She let go and beamed at the both of them, "I love you guys, and I can't wait."

Ikuko smiled and enveloped her daughter once again, "Anything to make sure you're happy, Usagi."

* * *

The next 2 months flew by. With Mamoru involved in med school and Usagi and her mother (and later, her friends, after they received their invitations) planning their wedding, there was little time for Usagi to actually think about her pregnancy. Save for, well, the morning sickness. Ikuko was happy to hear that her daughter was fulfilling her dream of being a wife and a mother, although she worried that it was much, much too soon. Ikuko had her doubts about whether or not she and her husband got the full story, but as it was, there was nothing she could do about it.

Their wedding colors were pink, red, and white. Usagi couldn't do without pink, and Mamoru absolutely _would not _be caught dead in pink, but he figured red was close enough. The ceremony was beautiful, and they wrote their own vows for each other. Usagi, the epitome of the "blushing bride" stereotype, cried the second she stepped foot on the red carpet that rolled its way up to the altar. Kenji cried, too, and Ikuko was a mess. Shingo probably only came for the cake. Naru was the Maid of Honor, followed by Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto, and Motoki was the Best Man. Mamoru didn't cry... the entire time, at least. They had been a couple for four years, and he always knew he would marry the girl, but this was real.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The next seven months were a flurry of med school graduation, doctor appointments, buying food, diapers, clothes, and furniture for the baby, looking for a bigger house, and over all trying to stay sane. One night, near her due date, they decided to talk names. "Since I kept my last name," Usagi began as she filed down her long nails, which had grown impossibly fast with the prenatal vitamins, "Can we name one of them Usagi?" She asked sheepishly, expecting him to shoot it down. "We can call her ChibiUsa."

"That sounds great. Now, about the other one..." The news of twins had come as a shock, and Usagi's stomach grew way more than she wanted it to. "What about Kousagi?"

His wife clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, I can't wait!" And that's when she felt the contraction. "Mamo..."

"What?"

She got up and ran to the bathroom, realizing her water had broken while she was sitting down. She began to scream. Mamoru ran in, panicked, and she was crying already. "It's time."

ChibiUsa was born first, her hair blonde like her mother's, and Kousagi followed only five minutes after, her hair jet black.

All of Mamoru and Usagi's family and friends gathered around them when they were allowed to finally come in, and tears were shed by everyone involved. Mamoru finally had a family to love and take care of and Usagi's dreams had finally come to fruition; they had found in each other everything they had been missing and everything they wanted, and it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is based off a prompt given to me by sailoryellsailorstar and I thought I'd give it a shot! :) (I'm kind of playing off the whole not-magical-girls AU.) It's pretty short, but I've done worse. ;) It's kind of gross because it's cliché and maybe I'll hate myself enough one day to write something tragic, but we'll see. Until then!

**PS: I made their hair not pink because it's fanfiction and I do what I want. And also because I just felt like it, really.**


End file.
